


First Date

by aburnishedthrone



Series: domestic mazlek fics [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: First Dates, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-18 14:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18701629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aburnishedthrone/pseuds/aburnishedthrone
Summary: Their first date doesn’t happen for a long time. They get there eventually.





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write some of the moments from their relationship pre-pregnancy. I'll probably write about their wedding planning and buying a house at some point too.

Their first date doesn’t happen for a long time.

They don’t get together while filming The Pacific. They don’t even get together immediately after filming ends.

It’s strange. Joe thinks he and Rami had good chemistry. They spend almost every minute together, on set and off. They hang out whenever they have free time together. Sometimes going to a bar, sometimes watching a movie on one of their laptops, sometimes just hanging out and talking.

They flirt a lot too. Rami is always so physically affectionate with him. More than he is with anyone else on set. 

There are times when Joe thinks something will happen. Where Rami will kiss him or ask him on a date. Joe wants something to happen. He thinks Rami does too. 

He almost asks about it. But then he decides not to. He and Rami have never talked about sexuality or past partners. He doesn’t want to ask Rami and come away disappointed.

But he thinks about it a lot. It’s hard when he catches Rami staring at him when he thinks Joe isn’t looking. Or when Rami kisses his cheek or hugs him. Or when he stands or sits closer to Joe than anyone else.

Joe thinks that if they had more time away from set, they could figure this out. Maybe if they could get away for a weekend to talk about it. But filming is non-stop and they never get more than a day off. Those days are spent close to set. They’re filming in remote locations so it’s not like there’s anywhere to go except a small local bar.

He keeps telling himself that something will happen. He or Rami will eventually make the first move.

But then filming ends and Rami disappears off to Argentina. Joe doesn’t see him again for almost two years.

~~~~~

The next time Joe sees Rami is at the premiere for The Pacific.

They haven’t really talked in the time since filming ended. There’s been a few texts. But nothing important or meaningful. Just well wishes or birthday greetings.

So when Joe sees Rami at the premiere, he feels like his heart is going to burst. He’s so excited to see him again.

Rami seems excited to see him too. “I missed you,” Rami says. He’s all smiles as he hugs Joe. Their hug lingers for a long time.

“It’s good to see you again,” Joe says. 

“Sorry for disappearing. Filming really did a number on me,” Rami says.

“Just happy to know you’re okay. But we should catch up soon.” 

They don’t get to talk much that night. Joe is expected to be everywhere as one of the stars of the show.

He sees Rami once more at the premiere after party.

“Hey, is your number the same?” Joe asks.

Rami nods. “Email’s the same too.”

“Good, same for me. Let’s get lunch soon, okay?”

They try to find a good time to meet up. But it doesn’t end up working. Their schedules never align. They’re both busy filming other projects. Never in the same city or free on the same days.

Joe wonders if maybe their relationship was only meant to last during filming. Maybe they’re not meant for something more.

~~~~~

They see each other again at the Emmys for The Pacific.

They actually do go out for drinks after the awards show. But it ends up being with most of the cast. It’s not just one on one like Joe wanted.

“This is fun,” he says, “but maybe you and I can get drinks together.”

Rami looks at him. Then looks away. “Yeah, okay. It’d be good to catch up.”

When they do get drinks, it’s just like old times. There’s that same vibe where Joe thinks something might happen between them.

“I’ve really missed you,” Joe says. “I’ve never worked with anyone I felt closer to. I’m so happy to see you again.”

Rami blushes. “I feel the same way.”

They talk about everything they’ve been up to since the saw each other last at the premiere. It’s all going well and then Rami mentions his girlfriend.

“You’re dating someone?” Joe asks.

Rami nods. He looks a little embarrassed. “Yeah. For a few months now.”

Joe feels his heart break. He definitely missed his opportunity.

~~~~~ 

It’s 2013 when they finally get their chance.

Joe runs into Rami accidentally in New York. After they get over their surprise at seeing each other again, Joe asks, “What are you doing here?”

“Looking for apartments,” Rami says. “I signed onto a TV show that’ll be filming here next year. Wanted to get an apartment early and get used to the city.”

“That’s great. Congrats!” Joe says.

“I’m really excited about it.” Rami looks at him shyly and asks, “Maybe you could show me some of your favorite spots?”

They text a lot over the next couple of weeks. Joe finds out that Rami is single. He realizes this is his chance to see if there really is something between them.

When he asks Rami out for the day, he makes sure to plan something memorable.

They go to Joe’s favorite deli and get some sandwiches and coffees to go. Joe takes him on a tour of his favorite spots in Central Park.

The day is perfect. Rami is flirty and happy. It’s so similar to how he acted back on The Pacific set.

Their last stop of the day is one of Joe’s favorite date spots. A restaurant overlooking the Hudson River that has a perfect view of the sunset.

“This is, uh, romantic,” Rami says. He’s blushing and not looking at Joe.

Joe doesn’t know if that’s a good sign or not. He wonders if he overstepped.

“We can leave if you’re uncomfortable.”

“No, I like it,” Rami says. He pauses. Looks at Joe. Then looks away. His blush gets darker. “But is this a date?”

“Do you want it to be a date?” Joe asks.

Rami’s silent for a long time. Then he says, “I do. Do you?”

“I’ve wanted to go on a date with you since we filmed The Pacific.”

Rami looks relieved. “Me too. I didn’t know how to ask you back then.”

Joe laughs. “Me either. We really messed that up, huh?”

“Five years of missed opportunities.”

Joe takes a chance and leans over to kiss Rami. It’s short and sweet. But it’s still a perfect kiss. “I’m glad we finally got the chance. It’s been long enough.”

“I’m glad you took me on this date. Even if I didn’t know it was a date at first,” Rami says with a smile. His smile is as beautiful as the colors from the sunset. As beautiful as he is. 

Joe doesn’t think he’s ever been happier than he is at this moment.


End file.
